In traditional broadcasting systems, live events, such as live sporting events, are generally captured using numerous cameras. The owner/provider of the live event, or a production entity associated therewith, selects which camera feed is presented to viewers at any given time. The owner/provider may also determine an audio feed to provide with the camera feed, e.g. in the form of audio commentary from announcers selected by the owner/provider. In addition, the owner/provider may determine whether the camera feed should be augmented with any additional information, such as graphical overlays. Thus, in traditional broadcasting systems, viewers of a live event may only have the option of viewing/hearing an audio-video (AV) stream that is produced by the owner/provider of the live event.